


Love me? Love me not?

by Larry289



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry289/pseuds/Larry289
Summary: It's 2018 and years after Louis and Harry broke up. Will they get back together?Or is it over for them.





	Love me? Love me not?

Harry Styles 

I looked my grocery basket not knowing what to buy   
To my surprise Louis and Eleanor were there.   
"Hey" Louis said smiling at me. "Hey" I said gawking at him.   
I loved him. I loved him so much , I still did. 

But we were broken up at the moment. It had been a rough several years for us. We both made a few mistakes. In September Louis broke heart by cheating on me. But I guess I made quite a few mistakes as well before he cheated. After rumors began that we were dating, which we were. We were dating, Syco and Modest thought it would be best for us to have a mysterious image, since we wanted fans to stay interested. So we weren't allowed to deny or confirm anything. It was tough on us cause we really loved our fans to death. So in 2011 Management suggested that a friend of mine »introduce« Louis to Eleanor. Then Simon wanted them to date and Louis didn't reject that idea. He told me that he was kind of attracted to her, but that he and I could still make things work. I was so naive then. I believed him. But then whenever we weren't on tour he was with Eleanor and that seriously hurt like hell. I was jealous. Then came Taylor and Louis was Jealous but he still wanted to follow Modest's so called plan to keep us famous. We had a couple fights here and there mostly about El and Taylor.

I told Management I couldn't do it anymore. Management told me that if I left the band our careers were basically over. I told them that I loved Louis and that I couldn't hide that anymore. They told me we had to. Lou told Eleanor that he didn't love her and she said she knew that and that it was oke if we wanted to be together. Years passed by and we had managed to survive even with girls who covered up what we felt for each other. In 2013 our Relationship went downhill. Lou was slowly falling for El or at least Management said he was,and I didn't know what to believe anymore. Louis was mad I ever believed the. And all the larries started to really take us seriously and started analyzing everything we did. So Louis and Eleanor started hanging out more often and he ignored me. In 2014 Grimmy and I started hanging out whenever Lou and El were busy »hanging out« because Lou was still mad at me. Grimmy and I had a conversation about my sex life which was pretty awkward. But one thing led to another and Nick told me that he and I could start having Casual sex since Lou and I were obviously having problems. And one night I got drunk and we had sex. It was irresponsible of me...no it was unforgivable that I did that. I made Nick promise that he would never tell Louis and that it would only happen once. But it happened again and again. One night Lou was getting jealous of me hanging out with Nick all the time, so he left and had a night out. Where he he cheated on me with Brianna. 

I lied to him and told him nothing was going on me and Nick. when he came back and he was acting strange but told me that he was fine. It wasn't till 2015 in an interview that I found out about his unfaithfulness. But then I remembered that I hadn't told him about Nick either. I told him. And he told me that we were even then. And I ended things. I told him we needed time apart. We got back together for a few months. But then we ended things, again. I never wanted the whole band to fall apart. But now we had been on a break for 3 years. And Lou and I hadn't spoken since forever. And were both too stubborn to be the first one to apologize. 

"Hey you ok Hazza?" Louis asked me sighing. "Huh yeah , you ?" I asked frowning. "I'm great too I guess!" I said smiling. "It's been a while" Louis said looking at me so intensely. I nodded. "Sure has!" I said nodding. "Gosh it's been such a long time since I've seen you!" Louis said throwing his arms around me. I stopped breathing. Gosh this felt so good. Hugging him again. I threw my arms around him. "I've missed you " I whispered. "I've missed you too" Louis said sighing. Then El looked around and threw her arms around the both of us. "I Love the both of you to death but if we continue this the larries will have something to overanalyze. " El whispered. I looked around before letting go of Louis again. "It's been a really long time" I said chuckling. 

Then everything went dark and I realized that two soft hands were in front of my eyes. "Aaah Kidnapper! " I screamed honestly a little terrified. "No silly! Your girlfriend. " A female voice said. I realized it was Camille. "Oh hey" I said taking her hands and removing them from my eyes. I then looked to Louis who's eyes were wide open. "Who are these people gathered around my boyfriend?" Camille asked smiling. "You have a girlfriend?" Louis asked blinking.   
I chuckled "it's not like that" I said frowning "we're just friends ". Then I remembered that Louis was dating someone. "Hey you're dating El!" I said a bit angry. "Yeah but you know I love her Harry. And it's a different kind of love!" Louis said also getting a little angry. "Hey we haven't spoken in forever so you can't even be mad if I were dating somebody and didn't tell you!"I said annoyed. "FINE!" Louis screamed "apparently we can't even shop in the same place without causing a scene so I'm leaving!" 

 

And with that he was gone.


End file.
